The Guardians
by Stars And Kisses
Summary: Neither of them had ever expected life to turn out this way...And it's definitely not going to get any easier. The story of Mother Nature, Cupid, and the love that all of the Guardians grow to have. Ocs are used! A joint fic with MySpecialDream.


"Mama~" A soft voice echoed all around, throughout the dark forest full of towering trees and sluggish life just being to awaken. Birds ruffled their feathers, while the sky of dark blue slowly turned lighter as the sun peeked over the horizon. "Mama~!"

A pair of white wings flapped profusely, belonging to a small figure who shot through the woods. Bright blue eyes poked out in the dark, while a big smile pulled onto their owner's face. They giggled profusely, the blush on their face far too unmistakable.

A lady that seemed both young and ancient at the same time giggled, sitting on a moss covered rock. She tickled the grass with her toes happily and leaned from side to side, searching for the winged girl. "Oh, Cu!"

"Hehe!" All at once, the winged figure flew out of the trees and right into the woman. She wrapped her arms around her, and kept giggling uncontrollably. "Hi, Mama!"

"Hello, Cu." 'Mama' hummed, hugging the girl.

Cu pulled back and looked at the woman with her bright eyes. "You still don't look a day older, Mama!"

Mama smiled, the rainbow flickering in her deep hazel eyes. "Thank you. Same to you, you look as youthful as ever. Full of love!"

"Oh, don't remind me~!" Cu sang, flying up in the air and dancing around. Her dirty blond hair fell around her face, never once getting in her eyes. Just the thought of love brought a light blush to her face, a gentle sigh escaping her. "Oh, dear...if only everyone could have love!"

"Everyone does... somewhere, isn't that right?" Mama cocked her head slightly. She picked a small pink flower from her long dark hair that reached the ground in its locks, flowers, vines, and feathers; placing it in Cu's hair.

"Mm!" Cu stifled another giggle. "Yes! Oh, yes! I can just feel it radiating from _you_ Mama!"

"Oh!" Mama blushed lightly and covered her cheeks, bashful.

"Who IS the lucky man~?" Cu danced around her, beaming. "Or woman? Or animal? Love _has _no boundaries!"

"Well, you know him." She sighed, she gently touched the bark of the tree beside her. Vines instantly started to grow, crawling and curling around the trunk, small flower blooming all along them.

"Mm~?" Cu leaned in close, until their faces were inches apart.

Mama blushed and erupted in more giggles. "He chose you to be Cupid." She smiled.

"Oh...oh...OH!" Cu screamed in realization.

"Papa?" She whispered.

Mama nodded.

"OOOHHHH!" Cu screamed again, jumping back. Just the thought was a bit _too _suprising to the girl; such as when children discovered just how babies were made, and how even _they _themselves were made. She shivered a bit, but still managed a smile.

Mama stood up, her dress of foliage, feathers and spider web moving gracefully about her hips, flowing out around her bare feet. "He knows I love him." She grabbed Cu's hand. "But he's really silly and won't tell me straight out, but I know he loves me too."

"Oh..." Cu blinked, tearing up. "That's so beautiful, Mama...so...beautiful." Her eyes pooled over, and she started to cry out of joy and because, well, love sometimes did that to her.

"Now, you're being silly, Cu!" Mama sighed and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Wah!" Cu simply wept like the baby people thought she was. "W-why does l-love have to be so b-b-b-beautiful?!"

"Because it very much is."

"You're right..." Cu rubbed her eyes and inhaled sharply. She drew in a soft breath, and stared at her with wide eyes. "I love watching others fall in love, Mama."

"I know you do." Mama took Cu's face in her hands and kissed her forehead.

"It's probably just as good as the real deal!" Cu giggled, before pecking Mama on the cheek. She pulled away and started to dance about again, staring up at the sky. "I guess it's about time for us to part ways..."

"I suppose so." She nodded.

"Mm...I'll see you again soon?" Cu started to lift herself off of the ground, flapping her wings over and over.

"Okay." Mama giggled. "Go on, **spread love **across the world."

"Bye-bye, Mama!" Cu giggled, before taking off for the skies-off to find soul mates to play around with.

Mama waved goodbye to Cu, and with that they parted.

-x-

The couples were in swarms; surrounding the wide open plaza, in countless numbers. Hands held hands, and eyes were warm with love. Cupid could nearly hear all of the skipping heartbeats, as she flew overhead. She smiled widely at them all, her heart becoming filled with it's own radiating, never ending heat. A soft blush appeared across her face.

They were all so perfect.

"Honey, I'm hungry." A woman tugged on the hand of her lover, pouting a little at him.

He chuckled at her face; "What do you want to eat, babe?"

All of the never ending nicknames of affection only made Cu's heart soar. She had to stifle a few squeals; watching a pregnant woman rub her swollen stomach. Children were the well known products and labors of love-just one of the many things that resulted from it.

Cu caught sight of a few wallflowers sitting outside of the crowd of couples. She could feel the longing their own hearts felt. They were the kind of people who wanted love-but were almost afraid of it. Her smile twitched.

She found herself pulling her bow and arrows out, loading one of her many 'love arrows' onto the bow. Her eyes narrowed, and she pursed her lips in concentration. The target was acquired; and she was ready to fire.

"One..." She watched the young woman look around nervously; anxious. "Two...and, three~!" Cu fired the arrow right at her, the arrow striking the woman right in her body. It didn't pierce her skin one bit; but rather it pierced her soul, you could say.

The young woman gasped, when she locked eyes with a young man not too far away. A bright blush appeared on her face; her heart beginning to race uncontrollably, hammering against it's prison; and her dark eyes stretching out wide. He stared right back...only to also be hit by another arrow.

They both started for each other, taking slow and nervous steps. She was smiling a little, and he was grinning. It was no doubt, that they were a match made in heaven-only to be given just a little push. Cupid was ecstatic.

"One down~" she sang, grabbing another arrow, "countless more to go~!"

Cu flew all over the gathering; finding loners and couples who needed little pushes and shoves. She was in the zone, not a thing bringing her out of it. When it came to love, Cu was more than just serious. Oh, no. Love was what made her whole life worth living, and was the only thing she ever looked forward to. It was what had saved her life; years and years ago.

Just when she started to fly away from the gathering-something caught her eye. It was a young man, sitting outside on a balcony. He watched the couples with curious eyes, his expression rather blank. There was just an ounce of grief or longing in his heart, as far as Cu could tell.

But when she really looked at him; she realized how beautiful he was.

Something stirred, deep within her own chest. The stirring wasn't something she had ever felt before, not even once in her entire life. Her mouth started to become dry. She grew anxious, scared, and indescribably hot; all at the same time.

"What...?" She had to rub her eyes, staring at him once more.

He rested the side of his face in one hand, staring up at the sky. Pale blue eyes stood out from underneath his blonde bangs, almost piercing her own. And for a moment, she thought he could see her...But then he looked away, sighing deeply.

Cupid shook her head, and started to fly away. Mortals hardly ever took her seriously, so why would such a beautiful man notice her?

A pang of guilt, of sadness, filled her whole being at that moment. As a Guardian, she knew that you couldn't always expect things from mortals. Even though she wished every night for at least one person to believe in her, she knew it was unlikely to happen.

-X-

Mother Nature moved through the terrain of her island with its trees as big and tall as skyscrapers and land untouched by machinery and human hands. She walked as she did every day with the wonder and curiosity that she had everyday. For every day was a new beginning and new life opened it's eyes to the sun or to the moon and opened it's lungs to it's oxygen.

The moist soil felt cool against the bottoms of her feet and in her wake was left blossoms and patches of green grass. Every now and again she'd hold out her hand to let dew drops drip from her fingertips onto thirsty saplings and seeds.

When she finally reached the edge of the highest point on this island of hers, she took in a deep breath. She could taste the clean and the pollution on her tongue, in the air and in the water below. Slowly, she opened her eyes to look upon the restless sea and the curve of the Earth in the distance.

Echos of bulldozers' roars rumbled deep within her chest and she feared to cry, afraid they might run black from all of the spilt oil. But it wasn't all bad, she had to remind herself. There were groups of people who believed in protecting her and she couldn't ask for anything else.

She remembered when the sky was a blue that no one could ever imagine and the stars at night were equivalent to the shine of the sun. She remembered when the world was green and blue and animals and man respected each other.

She drew herself away from the edge of the cliff and looked to the sky, to see that it was a very special day because the moon was up there with sun. She smiled up, to her love. The Man in the Moon.

"Watch over everyone today." She said, tenderly.

_As always, dear Gaia._

**A/N: **Cupid or "Cu" is my character, whilst Mother Nature or "Mama"(as she may be called) is my best friend's, or MySpecialDream's character. Both characters came from our own imaginations, and there will definitely be bits of Oc/Oc and some canon pairings as well :) We are indeed writing this story together, and this will be my first posted story in a very long time. I hope you enjoy it and leave your comments in reviews!


End file.
